All's fair in love and war
by Aqi
Summary: All's fair in love and war (for lack of a better title). The story of a new girl at hogwarts who'd rather play quidditch than fall at any boys feet.
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1 - The New Girl  
  
Katie Ashford stood in the crowded station looking rather nervous. It was her first day at Hogwarts, and she was already dreading it.  
  
She always dreaded the new day at a new school. No matter how many times she did it, she was always petrified.  
  
Her parents stood with her, occasionally glancing at their watches as they waited for an opportunity for their daughter to step through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. They were dressed in muggle clothes, so as not to attract any attention, as was Katie, however the ruffled looking brown owl and broomstick were a bit of a giveaway.   
  
Katie shifted to her other foot, and silently counted on her fingers.  
  
One, two, three, all the way up to seven. Seven schools she thought, pretty impressive, this being the seventh.  
  
Katie however, just wanted to settle at one school, and leave it at that. The fates unfortunately had other ideas. Katie's parents worked in the International Wizarding Relations department for the Ministry of Magic. This involved a hefty amount of paperwork, late nights, but worst of all, hopping from one school to the next as her parents dealt with various different situations in various different countries.  
  
Katie was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"Katie sweetheart? It's time to go, are you ready?" asked her father, his hands protectively on her shoulders. He hated not being able to take her to the train, but they only had a few minutes themselves to get to the ministry, and they could not be late.  
  
"Yeah dad.." sighed Katie and took a step forwards, hesitated, then turned around and flung her arms around her parents.  
  
"Katie!" cried her mother, but held her tightly anyway. The three of them stayed that way for a few moments.   
  
"Come on dear, you have to go, the train will leave soon."  
  
Katie heard the slightly anxious tone in her mothers voice, indicating that her or her daughter being late was not an option.  
  
Katie released her grip around her parents, stepped back, and took the trolley in her hands. After a brief moment of good-byes she finally turned around, and without a second glance, stepped through the barrier.  
  
Katie was immediately met with an uproar of noise and activity. It had seemed she was in a quiet world of her own, saying good-bye to her parents. She had wanted to look back so much, or even better to stay. But the quicker gone the easier, she reminded herself. No point in worrying, she would see them at Christmas, just like everybody else.  
  
Katie tucked the broomstick under her arm, lifted her heavy suitcase from the trolley, and somehow managed to reach her owl's cage with the other arm.  
  
She managed to get all of five steps before she stumbled and nearly dropped her owl on the hard concrete floor. She let the suitcase thud to the ground, and was wondering how on earth she could get these on the train without hurting herself when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey! Need a hand?" Someone with messy black hair, glasses and hazel colored eyes walked up to her and gestured towards her suitcase, offering to take it. She nodded gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." She tucked her broomstick more securely under her arm, and followed the boy onto the train, silently wondering how on earth he found the strength to lift that brute of a suitcase. After they had gotten on she looked around nervously.   
  
Where would she sit? She didn't know anybody, and was feeling slightly less than sociable. She decided the back of the train would be the best option, the front compartments would already be full anyway, she told herself.  
  
She was about to relieve the boy of the suitcase when he turned around, causing her to nearly bump into him.  
  
"Where are you going to sit?" he asked, making a gesture with his hand to the suitcase indicating he would take it where she wanted.  
  
"Uh...well I guess the back, the front looks really full."  
  
He smiled at her.   
  
"Nervous huh? I take it you're new? I haven't seen you before." He said, turning around to take the suitcase to the back.  
  
She hurried past all the students greeting each other in the corridor to keep up with him. They reached the back fairly quickly and she was finally able to answer him.  
  
"Yeah I've just transferred. Again." She murmured the last word to herself, but he picked up on it anyway.  
  
"Again? You've been in other schools then I take it?"  
  
"I'd be surprised if there was a school I hadn't been to." She said. He laughed and she smiled, feeling slightly better about the whole situation.  
  
"Look, you can sit with me if you want, the others aren't here yet anyway." He opened the door to the compartment, the same he and his fellow marauders usually sat in every trip.   
  
She smiled and nodded, feeling relieved yet slightly more nervous. Others? Great, just what she needed, to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers making awkward conversation until the train stopped. Then again, making friends again was inevitable, she should be used to it by now. But she wasn't.   
  
She walked inside the compartment and took a seat opposite the boy who had already gotten comfortable by the window.  
  
She found he had lifted her suitcase and pushed it securely into the shelf above them.  
  
"Thanks for taking my case by the way." She said, looking over at him. He smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"No problem. Anything for a lady in need." He ruffled his hair again and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked, a bemused look on his face. She managed to gather herself and answered him.  
  
"Nothing, you just..well, you look like my owl." He glanced over at the scruffy brown creature and burst out laughing.  
  
"Well thank you! It's nice to know my efforts at styling are appreciated!" He looked over at the owl again then spotted her broomstick. He whistled.  
  
"Wow, nice broomstick! I've been dying to get a new one but money and me aren't friends right now. Do you play quidditch?" he asked eagerly. Quidditch conversations were normally wasted on his friends, who often couldn't care less.  
  
"Yeah I love it!" she exclaimed, happy to have found a topic she actually knew something about. "I've been dying to get out and play again but haven't had a chance--" she stopped herself. Here she was getting ready for long conversation about quidditch and she didn't even know his name!  
  
"Sorry," she began, "but what's your name?"  
  
He grinned and held out his hand.  
  
"James Potter at your service!" She took his hand and told him her name.  
  
"Katie huh? That's a pretty name, so what's your favorite quidditch position?" She laughed at his eagerness and was just about to answer when three boys walked in, greeting their friend and shooting bemused glances over at the new girl.  
  
"So James who's your friend? Didn't know you'd given up on Evans?" asked a boy with light brown hair, a grin playing on his face.  
  
"Yeah mate, if I'd know you'd give up that easily I would have asked her out years ago and saved you the trouble." Said a boy with elegantly messy black hair and storm grey eyes. James punched this boy in the arm and he grinned.  
  
"Never gonna happen Sirius!" He gestured towards Katie. "This is Katie, she's new so try not to scare her away."  
  
Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "Lovely to meet you." He said, giving her a dazzling smile.   
  
Katie raised an eyebrow and glanced over at James. Oh yeah, she knew what kind of boy this was, and knew just how to handle it. As the saying goes, there's one in every school.  
  
"So James, I take it this would be the local womanizer?" James laughed and Sirius looked taken aback. Normally girls would be giggling and blushing like mad. The boy with light brown hair, catching the puzzled look on his friends face couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You'll have to watch your step mate, this one isn't gonna fall that easily!" The boy walked forward and extended a hand.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said, and gestured the other hand towards a small boy with mousy hair. "That's Peter, and as you've probably guessed this is Sirius." He released her hand and took a seat next to James, as the seats by Katie were already occupied by Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Oh, and don't take Sirius to seriously, he flirts with everything that breathes!" This earned Remus an acid glance, but Sirius grinned and laughed all the same.  
  
"Well can I help it if girls simply fall for my animal magnetism?" Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah like you do nothing to lead them on!" laughed Remus.  
  
"I'm insulted! You act as though I'm some kind of wild animal!"  
  
"Well...." Sirius reached over and gave Remus a hard punch in the shoulder.  
  
James, obviously used to this causal arguing between his friends leaned forwards towards Katie again.  
  
"So anyways," he said, glancing over irritably at the interruption, "Favorite quidditch position?"  
  
The three other boys in the compartment eyed her broomstick and groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Don't tell me," said Remus, "We're in for another load of nonstop quidditch talk."   
  
"Not if I jump out the window first." said Sirius, eyeing the catch on the window.  
  
James looked over at his companions, treating them with an extra evil looking glance.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they have no culture."  
  
Katie sat back and laughed, if this was the company she was stuck with, maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all." 


	2. Chocolate frogs!

Chapter 2 - Chocolate frogs!  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled up beside an old wooden building, which Katie assumed was the train station. An old weather beaten sign above it read 'Welcome to Hogsmeade'. Hogsmeade! Katie had heard of this place before, the only entirely wizarding village in the country. She made a mental note to visit it first chance she got.  
  
Katie looked around at her fellow students and laughed inwardly at the state of three of it's other occupants.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting looking dazedly into space, eyes glazed over. Obviously long quidditch talks didn't agree with them. James however was still chattering eagerly about quidditch teams, tactics, broomsticks, how he'd like to buy this and that, and just about every other quidditch subject known to wizarding kind. Katie was listening patiently, and was amazed to hear that all the four houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin) had their own quidditch teams. Apparently every team would have a vacancy as quite a few team members leave every year, so Katie was looking forward to trying out.  
  
As the train rocked to a stop everybody (daydreaming or otherwise) was snapped back to reality. They had a slight bit of trouble retrieving four suitcases, three owls, two broomsticks and a variety of other bits and bobs, but everyone managed in the end.   
  
Katie and the others had all changed about 10 minutes ago, and Katie was filled with fresh nervousness at the prospect of being sorted into her house.  
  
As if James had read her mind he started telling her all about the wonders of Gryffindor, the worser points of Slytherin, and his opinions on all of them including Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Katie had already decided Gryffindor was the house she wanted to be in - She had only just met some new people, she wasn't ready to give them up yet.  
  
Katie struggled out of the train with her luggage and looked around her. The small station was absolutely packed to bursting. A huge crowd surrounded her, bustling with noise and activity. Just as she was about to turn around and ask where she should go a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards a group of large wooden carriages.  
  
"This way." Said James, setting off at a quick pace in order to get good seats. Katie looked over at the castle in the distance. It loomed up behind large iron wrought gates, small lights twinkling in an infinite amount of windows. Katie wondered briefly which light might belong to her future common room when she caught a better look at the carriages.  
  
Amongst all the other students she hadn't even seen them before, but now they stood before her clear as day.  
  
Giant black reptilian creatures stood there, quite a few in fact, all tied securely to the carriages. Were these supposed to take her and the other students up to the castle? She somehow suspected that more students would end up being eaten than actually reach their destination.  
  
James turned around and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She pointed in response at the large reptilian horses. He turned around, looked at the carriages, and turned back.  
  
"Yeah, they're our carriages, come on we want to get the good seats." When he saw she was reluctant to follow he turned back again.  
  
"What's wrong?" he repeated. She gestured again at the horses.  
  
"Those horse things, what are they?" The others all exchanged glances.  
  
"What horse things?" James looked as though he feared she was losing her sanity.  
  
"Those?" She pointed again and said rather agitatedly. "the black horses of the apocalypse? Come on this isn't funny, they're right there!"  
  
She was getting more and more frustrated. This wasn't funny, the horses were right there, why wouldn't they acknowledge them?  
  
Then an idea hit her. What if they simply couldn't see them? She looked around at the other students hopping into the carriages. None of them seemed to pay any attention to the horses. She was getting slightly worried now. Maybe the stress was getting to her she thought, either that or I'm losing it. She preferred the former.  
  
She realized James, Remus and Peter were looking curiously at her, obviously wondering what had come over her. She shook her head.  
  
"Forget it, probably just the pressure. Uh, don't worry about it." James and the others started walking towards the carriages, relatively satisfied with her explanation. Sirius however hung back.  
  
"Don't worry, I can see them too." He whispered in her ear and smiled at her look of relief.  
  
"Really? Then why can't anyone else see them?" They started walking back towards the carriages, keeping up closely behind James, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Dunno." He shrugged. "I could see them ever since I first got here. But I wouldn't get too bothered if I were you, they've never done anything except pull the carriages."  
  
"Oh." She increased her pace to keep up with the others in front and made a valiant attempt to push it out of her mind. That didn't stop her stepping timidly around the black horses however, much to the amused (and sometimes worried) glances of her fellow students.  
  
As soon as she and the other students had filled the carriages they set off at a quick pace. The others talked randomly about what they were planning to do when they got there, the feast, and various other things. Katie however sat by the window, occasionally sending worried glances over at the horses. Eventually (much to Katie's relief) the carriages stopped and she was able to get off, making sure she was as far away from these monsters as possible.  
  
They set off towards the entrance, greeting various people as they walked past. Katie merely smiled and nodded, trying desperately to remember all the new names. As they passed through the ancient oak doors and deposited their luggage, a very strict looking witch tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
"Would you happen to be Miss Ashford?" she asked, looking down at a piece of parchment in her hand. Katie nodded.  
  
"Very good. You will need to be sorted into your house with the rest of the first years, come along now." Before Katie could respond she set off swiftly in the other direction. Katie hurriedly said good-bye to James and the others and ran along after her.  
  
The witch led her to a small chamber just to the side of the doors to the hall where she would be sorted. A large group of small first years stood there. Some shaking because of nervousness, an occasional few because they were sopping wet. Katie remembered the dark lake and smiled in spite of herself.  
  
The strict witch turned sharply around and introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Professor Mcgonagall You will wait here, then go out with the other first years when I call you. You will be sorted first however, as you are a transfer student, so make sure you are at the head of the line." Professor Mcgonagall turned around and walked out of the chamber through a small wooden door.   
  
Katie caught a brief glimpse of candles hovering in the air, a dark black ceiling filled with clouds (Katie wondered briefly about this) and four large tables, the last two at the back just out of view.  
  
She and the other first years waited for a few tense minutes. Katie had a suspicion the first years knew as little about the sorting ceremony as she did. After a an eternity of waiting (or so it seemed) Katie was greeted again by Professor Mcgonagall, who beckoned them to follow her.  
  
Katie quickly joined the head of the line and walked out, the first years trailing along behind her. They walked along the front of the hall and lined up beside an old wooden stool, bearing an even older patched hat. Katie looked at it with a bemused expression on her face, but was soon distracted by an waving in the corner of her eye. She turned around to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sitting down waving at her. She smiled nervously and waved back. That would be the Gyffindor table she guessed. They certainly looked a much more cheerful lot than the table next to them. Most of them were wearing scowls as they looked over at the much more cheerful Gryffindors. Slytherins, she guessed. Lets be avoiding that table she thought.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall walked over from the teachers table and unrolled a long piece of parchment.  
  
"I will now call your name, you will walk over to the hat and try it on. Whichever house the hat chooses, will be yours." She announced. The knot in Katie's stomach got tighter. At least it wasn't something ridiculously difficult, she thought. Then again, she would have preferred to be sorted somewhere slightly more private.  
  
"Ashford, Katie." Called Professor Mcgonagall. Katie snapped back to reality and walked towards the hat, sat down on the stool and waited nervously for something to happen. For a moment nothing did. A sudden voice around her ears made her jump.  
  
'Well lets see now.' said the hat in her ear.  
  
'Where shall we place this one? Very intelligent I see, and certainly willing to work hard. Oh but what's this? Very bold, yes quite bold when the opportunity presents itself. Well that's all I think I'll need. I know exactly where to put you. How about GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
The hat shouted out this last word and an enormous cheer went up on the far side of the room, helped along by cat whistles from various students. Katie smiled broadly and took off the hat, then walked over to the Gryffindor table. James quickly made room for her and she sat down between him and Remus.  
  
"Congratulations! Knew you could do it!" said James. Remus and Sirius nodded. Peter grinned broadly.   
  
"Thanks." said Katie, and laughed, extremely relieved to have finally been sorted. Eventually all the noise died down and the line of first years gradually dwindled. Katie grinned to herself as she saw James attempting to catch the attention of a red haired girl further down the table.  
  
"Oi!" whispered James. "Oi Evans!" The girl turned around and James gave her a dazzling smile. She rolled her eyes and turned back around, leaving James to sniggers from people on the table who obviously viewed this as regular entertainment.  
  
After a while the last first year was sorted and sent to their table. After they had sat down an man with an exceptionally long white beard stood up at the teachers table. Any more clapping or cheering quickly died down as he cleared his throat.   
  
Katie recognized him from somewhere. She knew he was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, but she couldn't quite place where she knew him from. He started speaking to the attentive students but Katie was barely listening. She was too excited with finally having been sorted. So far this was probably the best start at a school she'd ever had. She had already met four new people who she could easily see herself becoming friends with, she'd been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, and she was looking forward to trying out for Quidditch in the upcoming weeks.  
  
She managed to supress a girlish squeal she normally would have scolded herself for, instead settling for drumming excitedly on the table. Sirius looked over at the noise and grinned. She caught his eye and grinned back, laughing quietly. Suddenly the hall erupted with applause and the gold plates and glasses in front of her filled with food of all sorts. Even she, picky as she was, could spot several things she'd enjoy stuffing herself with. Copying the example set by the other students she swiftly helped herself to an assortment of vegetables and mashed potato.  
  
The table was quiet for a few moments as everyone tucked into their food, but the usual noise that filled the hall quickly took over.  
  
After working her way part way through her mashed potato Katie turned to James.  
  
"Who was that girl?" she asked. James suddenly adopted a blissful smile and explained that she was Lily Evans, who of course would be coming round to him any time now.  
  
Sirius snorted into his shepherds pie and grinned over at James.  
  
"Yeah right, you've got about as much chance of winning her over as a giant spider!"  
  
"Thank you for your support!" James laughed, used to getting messed with over Lily. "I'll have you know I've got her exactly where I want her."  
  
"Oh really?" said a voice from a few seats away. It was Lily Evans, who looked as though James was nothing more than the giant spiders she apparently hated. James' cheeky grin was replaced quickly by the blissful one he always seemed to wear when Lily was on topic.  
  
"Hey Evans." he said smoothly, ruffling his hair again. This had the completely opposite effect he was aiming for and she rolled her eyes irritably.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake! Why do you always have to walk around ruffling your hair trying to look like you've just got off your broomstick!  
  
I'm surprised you can even get it off the ground with that ego of yours!" Before James could respond she had turned defiantly around and started a conversation with a blonde haired girl next to her.  
  
James recovered fairly swiftly and resumed smiling blissfully like an idiot.  
  
"Like I said, I'll get her eventually."   
  
"Yeah, said Sirius, "but not before we've all gone mad with your constant chattering about her."  
  
James ignored this and carried on staring in her direction.  
  
Katie laughed and made the noise meaning 'whipped'.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughed, leaving James to smile apologetically.  
  
"Chocolate frogs!" Katie said suddenly, banging her fist on the table in triumph.  
  
The others looked at her as though she really had lost it, causing Katie to smile sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to remember where I recognized Dumbledore from and it's the chocolate frog cards!" she said happily, leaving the others to grin and wonder briefly what they'd let themselves in for.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3 - Confrontations  
  
Katie got up early that morning with the intention of getting in a good few hours of flying practice. It had been a while since she'd last had the opportunity after all. She got up from her bed and tiptoed across the dormitory to reach her robes. After getting washed and dressed she retrieved her broomstick from her trunk and set off downstairs. The common was empty of course, no doubt everyone was still fast asleep. She remembered last night when Lily had taken it upon herself to 'rescue' Katie from the marauders. Unfortunately this had also involved a nice long lecture about why James and various other marauders (namely Sirius) were such asses, and how Katie would be much better off with Lily than them. Katie laughed to herself, why Lily didn't just make it easier for herself and go out with James was beyond her. At least it would shut him up. Well, for a few hours at least.  
  
The fat lady was less than pleased about being woken up and Katie was given her second lecture in two days. This time about how anyone who willingly gets up this early in the morning must be nothing more than an idiot. Not wanting to wake up the whole castle, Katie hastily agreed with her and carried on down the great staircase. She passed through the dining hall where breakfast was already set up. She stopped by the Gryffindor table to pick up a couple of pieces of toast, and carried on through the entrance hall, and out into the grounds.  
  
Katie's intention was to check out the quidditch pitch, get a good feel of where things were. She mounted her broomstick (after finishing her toast of course) and flew off in the direction of the pitch, where the high stands were just visible. It was a good day for flying she had to admit, a gentle breeze, pretty warm for this time in the morning, and no clouds to speak of. Katie did a few loops in the air to practice, enjoying the freedom of the open air. When she finally arrived at the pitch she was surprised to see that someone was already there. About seven someones in fact, all wearing green. Slytherins, probably. She hesitated for a few moments, reluctant to be spending two hours in the company of Slytherins, but they had already seen her and she wasn't about to lose face.  
  
She flew towards the pitch and was about to do a lap around the stands when one of the Slytherins called her over. She came over and hovered by them.  
  
"Oi, what do you think you're doing here? We've already booked the pitch, so get lost!" They obviously thought she was a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Katie faced the person who had just told her to get lost.  
  
"Really? Well that's interesting, when did you book it?" the Slytherin quidditch team seemed surprised at her calmness, obviously they were expecting nothing short of a punch in the face from a Gryffindor.  
  
"Yesterday." said one of them defiantly.  
  
"So that means everyone but the Gryffindor team is allowed to practice right now?" she asked, putting emphasis on the words 'Gryffindor team'.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, so get lost!" one of them grunted, hovering a bit closer.  
  
"Oh well that's lucky, I'm not on the Gryffindor team, have fun!" before they could respond she'd flown off around the stands, grinning to herself at their stupidity. Before long they'd given chase after her, racing around the stands. Katie laughed, just the kind of practice she needed.  
  
She swerved around and flew straight back towards them. One sloth grip roll later and she'd left them behind, flying in the opposite direction. She turned back around and waved at them, then flew back in the direction of the castle. That's enough practice, she thought. Better leave before they hex me or something. If they can figure out which is the right end of their wand that is.   
  
She spent the next hour or so randomly flying around the castle, spending a lot of time hovering over the tips of the branches of the forbidden forest. She thought she saw something large and black roaming around beneath the trees, but thought better of it, and carried on.  
  
After a while she decided she'd better return to the castle, before she was late for class. She landed just in front of the main entrance and walked in through the large oak doors. An uproar of activity immediately greeted her, students on their way to breakfast, some heading up to the library, others already off to wait for class to start. Katie shouldered her broomstick and headed off to get some more breakfast. Two pieces of toast was hardly enough after all. On the way in she spotted Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table and went to join her.  
  
"Katie where were you? I woke up and you weren't there!" Lily spotted her broomstick. "Don't tell me you've been flying, at this time in the morning? You must be as bad as James!" Katie laughed and gave her a playful nudge.  
  
"No need to insult me Lily, I just fancied some peace and quiet before all this." She gestured around the hall. "Well, almost peace and quiet." Katie proceeded to tell Lily about the confrontation on the quidditch pitch. When she'd finished Lily looked furious.  
  
"What!? How dare they treat you that way! Bloody Slytherins think they own the world!" Lily threw an acid glance over at the Slytherins, who didn't hesitate to return the favor.  
  
"Don't get yourself too bothered Lily, I'm not." Katie said, which was true, she'd seen her fair share of hostility at various schools.  
  
"But still..." Lily sighed. "I guess you're right, no need to waste my breath on them." Lily helped herself to some toast and jam and set about eating. Katie helped herself to some cornflakes, they did have about half and hour before class started anyway. Just as Katie had started to relax she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with one of the gorillas from the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hey Ashford." he jeered.  
  
"What?" asked Katie viciously, forcefully removing his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Just wanted a quick little word, that's all."  
  
"Really? I didn't know you knew any other words apart from 'get lost'." Katie grunted these last two words out, making Lily laugh.  
  
"Shut it Evans. Listen you, " he leaned forward threateningly "you'd better stay out of my way-"  
  
"Or what?" Katie stood up.  
  
"Or I will make you regret ever messing with me!" he spat.  
  
"Oh no!" Katie said sarcastically "I'm ever so terrified, what ever will I do?" He reached for his wand but Katie got there first. She pointed it at his chest.  
  
"Now you listen." She said, leaning closer. "I think it's you who had better stay out of my way, I'd fed up of people like you who think you own the world. You stay out of my way, or I will personally make sure you won't be able to ride that log of a broomstick for a week!" The look on his face was priceless. He opened his mouth, trying to find words to describe this new girl. Failing, he settled for giving her a scowl, turning around, and leaving the hall.  
  
Katie turned around to Lily who looked just as shocked as the Slytherin who had just left.  
  
"Katie that was great!" she cried. Gryffindors around the table nodded their agreement. Katie flushed as she realized the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor tables had been listening.  
  
"Oh, It was nothing, really." she smiled shyly and picked up her broomstick. "Uh, better get my bag, see you at transfiguration!" Katie promptly turned around and headed up to Gryffindor tower, grinning all the way.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! I couldn't think of something decent to happen next so I settled for this, just to keep you interested! Longer chapters soon I promise! (With plenty more marauders too!!!) 


	4. Transfiguration Project

Chapter 4 - Transfiguration project  
  
Katie hurried up to the Gryffindor common room, collected her bag, and returned downstairs for transfiguration. She was actually looking forward to it, transfiguration had always been her best subject, and she preferred it to History of Magic any day. When she arrived at transfiguration she found Lily sitting on the front row of the class, next to the same blond haired girl Katie had seen her talking to at the feast. She hurried over and took the seat next to Lily, greeting her as she sat down.  
  
"Hey Lily." Katie started unpacking her things.  
  
"Hey Katie. Have you met Joanne yet?" Lily indicated the girl sitting next to her. Katie shook her head. Lily quickly introduced them and they chatted randomly about various things until Professor McGonagall arrived.  
  
"Good morning class." she said, walking up to her desk at the front.  
  
"Wands out?" she looked around the room. "Good. Please also get out your copy of the Standard book of spells, grade six. You will also need some parchment, ink and your quills."  
  
There was a gentle rustling throughout the class as everyone collected their things. When she saw that everyone had their books out she proceeded to draw up a very complicated series of instructions on the board. Katie managed to follow them up to number 14, but then Professor McGonagall started mentioning things Katie had never even heard of. All the while people were muttering about the instructions, wondering why she would set them working with things they didn't even know existed until two seconds ago.  
  
When Professor McGonagall had finished she turned around to face the class.  
  
"Now, you have probably guessed that these are very difficult instructions, and you most probably have not even heard of the majority of the ingredients." There was a general murmuring of agreement throughout the class. Professor McGonagall nodded.  
  
"That is why this will become a project rather than one lesson. I will sort you all into pairs- yes Miss Jones, I will sort you.  
  
-I have put pairs of numbers into this hat," she indicated a battered old wizard's hat, "you will each come up and collect a number, and those that match will be your pairs. You will need to write down these instructions, then it is up to you to find out how to complete them. Should you have any trouble with the ingredients, please feel free to come see me. You will have two weeks, not including lessons, to complete this. You will be receiving a grade, so work hard!" with that she turned around and held up the hat, indicating for each row to come up one at a time and collect a number.  
  
Katie walked up to the front with Lily and Joanne, and warily picked out a number from the hat. Katie got number nine, Lily got three.  
  
They all returned to their seats and waited for the others to pick up their numbers. Eventually everyone had picked a number.  
  
"All right class." said Professor McGonagall. "Pair up, write down the instructions, and get to work. You only have this lesson to work on it, then it's up to you, so make use of your time well."   
  
Katie looked around the class trying to find out who had been number nine as well. She glanced upon Sirius, who was casually flicking a piece of card with a large nine written on it. Katie was relieved to say the least, Gryffindors did transfiguration with the Slytherins and she didn't fancy another confrontation like last time. She stood up, gathered her things and headed over to where he was sitting.   
  
As he saw her coming over he grinned.  
  
"Phew, there was me thinking I'd end up with some Gorilla from Slytherin!" Katie grinned too and sat down, unpacking her things.  
  
"Me too, I didn't much fancy pairing up with one of them for two weeks." Sirius nodded. "Right, well come on let's write this down."  
  
Just as she was about to start writing she caught sight of an agonized looking Lily, who had apparently been paired with none other than James Potter. Katie laughed out loud and pointed this out to Sirius.  
  
"Well if it isn't our two little love birds." he said, making swooning gestures, earning him a piece of parchment right in the face. He laughed, obviously he would be enjoying two weeks of torturing Lily. James however couldn't have been happier, sitting there smiling blissfully like an idiot.  
  
Katie laughed again, then settled down writing the instructions. Sirius followed suit.  
  
An hour later they were sitting in History of Magic, looking as dead as the ghost who was teaching it. Katie was slumped down on her desk by the window, casually fiddling with her quill. She hated this subject, well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad if you could actually stay conscious through it. She looked around the class, just about everyone was slumped down like she was, bored stiff.  
  
Katie spotted Sirius, who was looking dazedly into space. She remembered Lily in transfiguration.  
  
Katie rolled up a piece of parchment, made sure Professor Binns wasn't looking, and threw it directly at his head. He jerked back to reality as it hit him, looking around for the culprit. Spotting Katie twiddling her thumbs and trying to look innocent, he picked up the parchment, and threw it back. Katie caught it and grinned, silently praising hours of chaser practice.  
  
Checking Professor Binns was still droning on, she turned around and aimed for Sirius. Just as she was about to throw she spotted James gazing at Lily. With a grin she aimed at him instead, the parchment bouncing off his head and on to the floor. As he turned around and spotted Katie she immediately pointed to Sirius, who sat open mouthed looking betrayed. James grinned and threw it at Sirius instead, who then rolled up his own parchment and threw it at him, as well as the one James had thrown.  
  
By the end of the lesson, James, Sirius and Katie had gone through eight pieces of parchment, without Binns even noticing a thing. As they left the classroom Sirius snuck up behind Katie, and before she had time to react, had lifted her up in the air and over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Katie cried, struggling to get back down. Sirius however grinned, holding her more securely.  
  
"Hey!" repeated Katie, "Let me down!"   
  
"Not until you say sorry for hitting with me with the parchment!" Katie pouted.  
  
"No way! You should have been paying attention! It's not my fault your big head got in the way." Sirius laughed.   
  
"Come on, one little 'sorry' and I'll let you down." Katie sighed and folded her arms. If it would shut him up and make him put her down, she was all for it.  
  
"Sorry." she said, like a little kid who didn't really mean it.  
  
"With cherries on top?" asked Sirius innocently.  
  
"Now you're pushing it." With a bark like laugh Sirius let her down, avoiding the hand aimed at his head.  
  
"Well if you two are done I'd like to get some lunch!" said James, and dragged them both off in the direction of the Dining hall.

* * *

Yeah I know, another short chapter, ah well. And yes things are meant to go this slowly....I meant that to happen...yup...anyways, please review! I want to know if people are still reading it! pretty please? with cherries on top? 


	5. Snivellus

Chapter 5 - Snivellus  
  
It had been a week and four days since Professor McGonagall had set the transfiguration project, and so far Katie had managed to avoid even opening a book on the subject. It wasn't that she couldn't be bothered to do it, in fact she didn't really mind, but quidditch trials were coming up, and she was practicing hard every day and night. And Sirius wasn't exactly excited about the project, so it simply never got done. Which was exactly the reason why Katie and Sirius were sitting in the library, on a particularly hot sunny day.  
  
Sirius sat gazing wistfully out the window, preparing to sacrifice anything and everything to be able to escape from the stuffy library. Katie sat next to him, a pile of books four foot high next to her, and one open in front of her. She was trying to find out what on earth 'Helia' was, which was the last ingredient they needed. Unfortunately it was one of the first ingredients they needed to use, so without it the project was impossible.  
  
Katie glanced over at Sirius and sighed irritably. It seemed she was the one doing all the work, which was annoying as she knew he had the brains to do it. She gave him a sharp prod in the arm with her quill. He hissed and looked over.  
  
"Are you going to even bother opening a book today?" Katie said angrily. Sirius eyed her warily, he had recently discovered that Katie could be quite vicious when it came to school work.  
  
"Maybe..Why? Are you going to stab me again?" he made an attempt at sounding hurt, but Katie wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Look," she said, slamming the book shut. "I'm fed up of you just sitting there while I look through every book in this bloody library! Either you help me, or I'll shove this book where the sun don't shine!" Sirius considered this for a moment. From past experience he wouldn't put it past her, and the project really did need to get done. He sighed and agreed, picking up a likely book from the ever growing pile in front of Katie.  
  
He flicked through it, searching for anything that might help them. Katie watched him, when it became clear he wouldn't start daydreaming again she carried on looking through her book. Suddenly the word 'Helia' appeared on a page. She eagerly opened it up and looked over it. A second later she had stamped her foot angrily. Sirius looked over.  
  
"What is it now?" he asked. Katie was looking over it, getting more and more agitated.  
  
"It's the print! Look at it, all faded! I can't read a word!" Sirius leaned over.   
  
"Let me see." he said, sliding over next to her to read the book. They both looked down over it, faces barely a inch apart. He squinted at the words for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Useless, book must be ancient." he said. Katie put her face in her hands. Sirius put an arm around her.  
  
"Look, there's no need to get so worked up about it, we'll find another book." he tried to console her, but apparently the pressure was getting a little too high. With quidditch practices, and all the homework they were being set, a huge project with only three days left to complete it was obviously a bit too much.   
  
Sirius stood up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her off her seat.  
  
"Hey!" she made an attempt to sit back down, but Sirius refused to let her go.  
  
"You need a break!" he said, and forcefully dragged her out of the library. When they had left the library far behind, he let go of her. She whirled around furiously.  
  
"What was that for!?" she cried.  
  
"You're working too hard!" he shouted back.  
  
"Well one of us has got to do the work!" Sirius suddenly felt very guilty. It was true, when he looked back, he had only done a few bits maximum, whereas she had been working non stop ever since they started work on the project. He softened his tone slightly. He didn't need a shouting match right now.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I've hardly done any work. But you're working too hard! There's only so much you can do before you lose it completely and start dancing naked around a bonfire or something!"  
  
Katie bit her lip and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Dancing naked around a bonfire?" Sirius grinned.   
  
"Well at least you're smiling now and not stabbing me with pointy objects."   
  
"Right, well I'm out of the library. What now?"  
  
"Uh...well I hadn't really thought that far..any ideas?" Katie smiled to herself.  
  
"Well, I haven't practiced quidditch today..?" she began hopefully. Sirius laughed.  
  
"You're more obsessed than James! And that's saying something! Fine, it you want to practice, I'll come. I'll ask James if I can borrow his broom."  
  
Half an hour later Sirius, after having surgically removed the broom from James, was up in the air above the quidditch pitch with Katie. He wasn't as big a fan of the game as James, but if it stopped Katie stabbing him with her quill he was all for it. He hovered in front of the hoops, while Katie attempted to put the quaffle past him. He had to admit, she was pretty good, so far she had gotten it past him twelve times, although he was quick to explain that the sun was in his eyes.   
  
After a couple of hours the quaffle was finally locked away, much to Sirius's relief. There was only so many times he could take being beaten. The two walked back to the castle, brooms over their shoulders, taking in the bright sunshine as they crossed the grounds. On the way there they spotted James, Remus and Peter, sitting underneath a tree by the lake. James was messing up his hair and looking hopefully over at Lily, Remus and Peter however, were just lying back in the sun. They had books and parchment scattered around them, obviously signs that the transfiguration project had come second place to just lazing by the lake.  
  
James saw them coming over and waved, gesturing for them to come over and sit next to him.  
  
"Broom's still in one piece then?" asked James, grinning.  
  
"Only just," replied Sirius, settling himself down next to his friend. Katie sat down next to Remus, after nudging him awake.  
  
"How's the project going?" asked Katie, indicating the scattered books.  
  
"Not well, we just can't figure out what the last ingredient is." said Remus, leaning back against the tree.  
  
"Which one's that?"   
  
"Mullwort." Katie sat up.  
  
"Have you found out what Helia is?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup, some herb." Katie was about to ask to see his work when something caught her attention. Sirius and James had just stood up, and were walking over to someone who had just sat down by the lake. Katie shielded her eyes from the sun and saw a boy with greasy skin and a hooked nose, covered slightly by greasy black hair.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Katie sighed.   
  
"What is it?" asked Remus, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Snape." Remus sat up and opened his eyes. He groaned.   
  
Katie had grown used to this by now, but it still annoyed her. Especially since she couldn't see what was wrong with Snape. Sirius and James were quick to explain that he was a 'greasy haired git who deserves what he gets'. But Katie didn't agree with them. Neither did Lily, who was looking over at the scene just like everybody else was.  
  
Sirius and James walked up to Snape, and casually prodded him in the shoulder with their wands.  
  
"Hey snivellus." said Sirius. Snape immediately pulled out his wand and stood up, facing the two with looks of deep hate.  
  
"What?" he asked viciously. James looked over at Sirius.  
  
"You know what mate? I don't like his tone."  
  
"Me neither." said Sirius, raising his wand.  
  
"I think you'd better apologize Snivellus, or we might have to take drastic action." said James, raising his wand menacingly and pointing it at Snape.  
  
"Either you apologize Snivelly, or I might just have to-"   
  
"POTTER!" James whirled around, expecting a teacher. When he saw Lily advancing on him, he immediately lowered his wand and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey Evans, "  
  
Katie soon stopped paying attention after this, she knew what was coming. Lily would tell off James, James would then leave Snape alone, and Sirius would soon follow suit. It happened on a regular basis. You could predict it like clockwork.  
  
Katie settled back against the tree, and waited for the others to return.

* * *

Yeah I know, really naff chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else for them to do, so this happened. Actual storyline is planned for upcoming chapters...yay! So please review!!!! Oh and cherries not necessary, I'd settle for some chocolate....or maybe some ice cream.... Suggestions welcome! What do you want to happen next? Oh and while I'm at it, I have LOADS of coursework to do so don't be surprised if I don't update everyday, but I'll try for every other day...hopefully...umm...yup....woo! 


	6. A Kind Slytherin?

Chapter 6 - A kind Slytherin?  
  
After a few minutes the two boys returned to the tree on the edge of the lake. James and Sirius sat back down, and carried on talking like nothing had happened. Katie glared at Sirius and James. It was a while before they noticed. Finally they looked over.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius. Katie indicated Snape heading back to the castle.  
  
"What, Snivellus? What about him?" asked James.  
  
"What you always call him!" said Katie indignantly.  
  
"Snivellus? I'd consider that pretty kind compared to what I'd like to call him." laughed James. Sirius however, had spent too much time in the library with Katie to laugh as well.  
  
"Oh really? How about egotistical git?" Katie said sourly. James nodded.  
  
"That'll do."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you like it, because that's what I'll be calling you from now on." with that she got up, collected her broomstick, and set off towards the castle. James looked baffled.  
  
"What did I say?" Sirius looked annoyed at her as well. She certainly wasn't any giggling girl he'd ever met. So what they made fun of Snape sometimes, it wasn't as though he didn't give as good as he got. Sirius leaned back against the tree and tried to forget about her, he'd rather just relax with his best friends by the edge of the lake.  
  
Katie stormed through the grounds and into the castle. Those gits! she thought furiously, just picking on people because they can. Lily was right, she was better off without them. Well, maybe just Sirius and James, Peter and Remus were fine. In fact, she was sure Remus thought exactly the same about the whole Snape situation as she did.   
  
She was so intent in her thoughts that when she crashed full on with someone in the corridor she had no time to grab onto anything. Instead she fell backwards and hit the ground with an audible thud. It was a moment or two before she realized where she was and stood up. She came face to face with none other than a Slytherin. But this one wasn't sneering at her like most others did. This one in fact, picked up her broomstick for her, and held out a hand.  
  
"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going. My name's John." She took his hand, frankly she was rather surprised. This was the kind of behavior she would expect from an eighteenth century gentleman or something.  
  
"I'm Katie." she said, taking her broomstick he was now holding out.  
  
"I know. In fact I was looking for you just now." Katie was even more surprised.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Well," he offered her his arm and she took it, letting him lead her along a corridor. Wow, a real gentleman, she thought. Not like those thoughtless idiots outside. She wondered what they'd think if they could see her, arm in arm with a Slytherin. She grinned at the thought.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and I was wondering..." he faltered slightly. She looked at him expectantly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" She thought about this for a moment. A Slytherin? Normally she wouldn't mind that at all, but from past experience she'd found that all Slytherins, kind or not, had a hidden agenda. Then she thought about the marauders. She smiled. Why not? After all it was only Hogsmeade, not marriage. Lets see what James and Sirius think about this. She turned to him, and found that he was watching her expectantly.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" He sighed in relief.   
  
"Great, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eleven o'clock." He let go of her arm and, after saying good bye, walked off towards where Katie assumed was the Slytherin common room. She smiled in satisfaction and headed off to the Gryffindor common room. She still had a transfiguration project to finish after all.  
  
That night in the common room Sirius and Katie were to be found haunched over a pile of books in the corner of the room. Every time Sirius made an attempt to go over and join the other marauders, Katie would give him a look that could freeze fire, and he reluctantly continued working. Gradually they worked their way through the project, ticking off ingredients, working out a method, and writing down various notes. As they went on the common room emptied around them, until only the marauders were left, leaning over a piece of parchment on a table by the fireplace. Sirius looked over longingly at them, and was about to go over when Katie spoke.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking of going over there." she said icily, in a tone that suggested he wouldn't make it back alive. Sirius sighed, and without a word continued writing down a paragraph from a book. Katie smiled, and looked over at their work. They had almost finished. After about ten minutes he had finished writing down some more notes, and was once again looking over at the marauders hopefully. Katie spotted this. Sirius caught her eye and sighed.  
  
"I know, I know. Back to work." Katie grinned.  
  
"Am I that predicable?" Sirius looked surprised at this sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Yes." said Sirius smiling mischeviously.  
  
"Well I can't have that then can I? Go on, I'll finish up." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, go on." He thanked her and eagerly went over to the marauder's table, who immediately made room for him.  
  
Katie smiled to herself, like a little kid, she thought. And turned back to her work.  
  
It was half past twelve by the time Sirius, James, Remus and Peter headed off up to bed, yawning as they climbed the stairs to their dormitory. Sirius suddenly remembered Katie, and decided he'd better check on how far she'd gotten before he went to bed.   
  
"See you guys in a minute, I'm just going to check on Katie." They yawned and nodded, and headed back up to bed.  
  
Sirius turned around and walked to the back of the common room. He grinned when he saw Katie. She was seemingly leaning closer to the book to see better, but as he walked over he found she was in fact fast asleep over the books, mumbling slightly. He slowly pulled out the parchment underneath her, not wanting to wake her up, and examined it. She'd finished it, now they only had to make the potion that went along with it. He smiled at her, she was obviously tired, but had let him go over to see the marauders. Well, he might not have finished it with her, but he wasn't going to let her sleep over a table all night. It was painful when you woke up, he knew from past experience.  
  
He carefully lifted her up from her chair, and carried her over to the couch by the fireplace. He had intended to take her up to her dormitory, but he knew (again from past experience) that boys who tried to get into the girl's dormitory normally ended up sprawled on their backside. He set her down on the couch and took off his cloak. With a smile he covered her with it, at least she could sleep somewhere more comfortable than a table. He walked back up the stairs, and, sending back one last glance, tripped on the last step.

* * *

Aww...yeah I said it'd be a while but I had nothing better to do and thought you all deserved some nice fluff! rolls in the fluff 


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter 7 - Hogsmeade  
  
Katie rolled over in her sleep, clutching the blanket closer to her. She could feel the light from the early morning even though her eyes were closed. She rolled over again, and promptly fell off the couch. She hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Ow! What the heck?" she looked around her. She was in the Gryffindor common room, beside the fireplace. She looked at what she assumed was a blanket. It was somebody's cloak. She stood up and looked around. The fire had long gone out, the common room was empty, and faint streaks of pink colored the ceiling. She checked her watch. Five am. She sighed and fell back on the couch, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly she remembered the transfiguration project. She leapt up and looked around for the work. Suddenly she saw it on a table, walked over and checked it. Finished! About time, she thought. She looked down and groaned. Her robes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them all night. Ah well, might as well just get up and find some clean ones, she thought, and set about getting washed and ready for the day.  
  
About half and hour later she headed down to get some breakfast, vaguely remembering she should be practicing for the quidditch trials. She promised herself she would get in some practice after breakfast. She looked around and discovered she was the only one there. Not surprising, she had to admit. She preferred it that way, nice and quiet. She suddenly remembered today was the trip to Hogsmeade, she had been looking forward to it ever since she saw the notice in the common room. Well, ever since she first saw Hogsmeade in fact, but that wasn't the point.  
  
She quickly swallowed down some toast and went upstairs to collect her broom. A few minutes later she was outside, gradually waking up in the cool breeze. When she returned to the dining hall she found that it was practically full with chattering, excited third years, less excited fourth and fifth years, and some positively bored looking sixth and seventh years. She guessed that after three years visiting Hogsmeade the novelty soon wore off. She spotted the marauders and headed off to see them. Remus spotted her first and waved, gesturing for her to come and sit down next to him.  
  
"Been flying?" he asked, stuffing his face with toast.  
  
"How did you guess?" she sat down and leaned back against the table.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Sirius. She looked over, he was smiling mischievously.  
  
"Well, after recovering from a concussion falling off a couch, yeah I suppose." she eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Because you nearly fell asleep over a table." She suddenly realized that cloak she found must have been his, he must have put her on the couch. How sweet, she thought. And after how I treated him yesterday. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks for that." He grinned.  
  
"No problem, can't have poor Katie getting a bad back can we?" She laughed and looked around the table. "Where's James?" Remus pointed further along the table. James was sitting next to Lily, probably trying to persuade her to go with him to Hogsmeade from the look on her face. Katie waved at Lily, who promptly took the excuse to go over and see Katie. Unfortunately for Lily, James followed. Lily sat down next to Katie with a look of relief.  
  
"Thanks Katie, didn't know how much longer I could stand being around _him_." she jerked her head over at James. Katie eyed her thoughtfully.  
  
"You know Lily, don't you think it'd be a lot easier if you just went out with him? I mean, he'd stop asking you out, and you never know, he might be all right when no Slytherins are around." Lily looked slightly betrayed, to say the least. Katie took advantage of her momentary silence to continue.  
  
"Come on, It's obvious he cares a lot about you, you only have to watch him smile whenever you walk by to see that. Besides, what could it hurt?" Lily suddenly looked very thoughtful.  
  
"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt." She turned around. "Hey James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll go with you to Hogsmeade, but on one condition!"  
  
"Sure, what?" James asked eagerly.  
  
"If, after today, I don't want to go out with you again, you have to stop asking me out." James pretended to think hard about this.  
  
"Hmm...You're on Lily." grinning, he stood up, and offered her his arm. Lily took it, and with one last slightly agonized look back at Katie, let herself be dragged off to the entrance hall. Katie felt sure James was going to make the most of this opportunity.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter looked over at Katie in amazement.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Sirius. Katie smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Guess I'm just naturally talented at matchmaking." Remus was about to open his mouth to say something when he spotted something behind Katie. She turned around and saw John from the day before. He offered her his hand and she took it. Grinning as she left the hall, she turned around and waved good-bye, laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. Sure they were back to normal now, but that felt great.  
  
John and Katie walked over to the main doors, where the caretaker was ticking off names on a long list. After they had been ticked off, they walked out through the doors, and off to Hogsmeade.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" asked John.  
  
"I don't know, I've never been to Hogsmeade before." John looked surprised.  
  
"Really? Why not?"   
  
"Well, I've only been at Hogwarts for about three weeks." He nodded and suggested some places where they could go, until he came to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks? That sounds fun, lets go there." He nodded again and they walked off towards the pub, Katie looking around in amazement at all the different shops. It was like Diagon Alley, she thought, except no Knockturn alley to get lost in. She shuddered at the thought as they entered through the doors. John promptly ordered two butter beers as Katie tried to find a seat.   
  
They sat down by the window and started talking randomly about Quidditch, classes, teachers they hated, and various other things. They'd been there for about an hour when something suddenly caught John's attention. Katie turned around a saw a Slytherin girl looking at them, a furious look on her face.  
  
"_John_?!" she cried, walking over to them. "What on earth are you doing here with _her_?" She shot a furious glance in Katie's direction. Katie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Marie! Nice to see you!" said John, looking slightly worried.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she cried, "We only split up _yesterday_ and you're already going out with some girl in _Gryffindor_?" Other eyebrow raised.  
  
"You are...awful!" she turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"Marie wait!" she turned back around.  
  
"I'm only here to...to make you jealous alright! You think I'd really want to be here with a Gryffindor?" If Katie had another eyebrow that one would be up too.  
  
Katie stood up.  
  
"What?! That's the only reason you asked me out? Well, what a coincidence! I only agreed to go out with you because I knew it'd annoy my friends to see me with a _Slytherin_!" she said this last word with disgust. And there she was thinking not all Slytherins were bad, boy was she wrong.  
  
Marie looked over at her, her bottom lip turned up in a scowl.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!" she ignored John who was looking hopeful at the word 'boyfriend'.  
  
"I'll talk to that slime how I like!" cried Katie, getting more and more annoyed.  
  
"Why you.." Marie searched for a word to describe Katie, but, failing, settled for pulling back her hand and slapping her hard in the face. Katie put a hand to her face, shocked. A second later she was filled with anger. How dare she treat me like that? Without thinking, Katie pulled back a fist, and punched Marie as hard as she could in the face. Marie fell back onto the floor unconscious, blood streaming from a broken nose. Katie's hand was throbbing painfully, she felt sure she'd probably broken it on that girl's thick head.   
  
John whirled around to face her.  
  
"How dare you hit my girlfriend!" he started yelling at her. Katie yelled back full force, ignoring shocked looks from around the pub. She wasn't sure how long they fought for, but suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, and stormed out of the pub, slamming the heavy door shut behind her.  
  
She ran out into the rain, and didn't stop until she reached the other side of Hogsmeade. She sat down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? A Slytherin? Of course he'd have been up to something, she probably was the first girl he came across. Suddenly she felt guilty. She only agreed to Hogsmeade to see the look on the marauder's faces. Well, they'd look pretty shocked if they'd seen what she'd just done. She rubbed her hand, trying to feel if was broken. No, just bruised. She sighed and buried her face in her hands again.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, all she knew was that she was getting pretty wet. Suddenly she heard a bark. She lifted her head and saw a huge black dog, bouncing around playfully. She watched it suspiciously. It danced around, chasing it's tail. She laughed in spite of herself and put a hand out for the dog. It soon came over and, to her surprise, jumped up on the bench next to her.  
  
"Wow, you're friendly." she murmured, as she stroked the dogs head. The dog put out a paw and she took it, laughing.   
  
"And well trained, if only all boy's were like that too." She rubbed her hand subconsciously. The dog watched her. If Katie didn't know any better, she'd have sworn that dog was looking concerned. She shook her head. Concerned? Come on, it's a dog. Yes, a well trained dog, but a dog nevertheless. She looked over in the direction of the pub. Great first day in Hogsmeade, she thought. Wonderful, another happy meeting with the Slytherins. With a sigh she stood up. Might as well go back to the castle, she thought, before I get hunted down by somebody else.  
  
As she walked the dog followed her, dancing around and making her laugh. It followed her all the way up to the castle, only leaving her when she walked into the grounds.

* * *

Yay, a long(er) chapter! Not much to say except...review! More reviews! mua ha ha!!! 


	8. Mexican jumping beans! Oh, and a Hallowe...

Chapter 8 - Mexican jumping beans! Oh, and a Halloween ball too.  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur, Katie didn't bother concentrating on much, and ended up drifting from the common room to the library, around the castle and back again. Gradually students started coming back from Hogsmeade, pockets full of dungbombs, jokes from Zonkos, and enough sweets to last the rest of the year. Katie waited in the common room for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to come back. Probably along with the entire stock of Zonkos, she thought. Filch had better watch his step.  
  
Eventually they drifted in through the portrait, laughing and joking, carrying large bags with the word 'Zonkos' on them. Good luck Filch.  
  
"Hey Katie, I didn't see you in Hogsmeade, where were you?" James came over and sat down.  
  
"I was in Hogsmeade, but decided to come back. It was kind of boring." she lied.  
  
"How's your hand?" asked Sirius, setting down the bag on the table. Katie eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"How'd you know I hurt my hand?" Sirius suddenly went stiff, but recovered amazingly quickly.  
  
"Well you keep rubbing it, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay." Katie didn't believe him, but right now, she didn't particularly care that much. "So what did you get?"  
  
Katie suddenly had three more bags dumped on the table, with the boys eagerly explaining every aspect of what they bought. By the end of the evening Katie thought she could probably start her own joke shop.  
  
Katie suddenly noticed that Remus was looking a bit ill. In fact, he'd been looking gradually worse all week. His skin was getting paler, and his eyes had huge bags under them. He obviously wasn't getting much sleep.  
  
"Hey Rem, are you okay? You look kind of...dead...no offence." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I just feel a little off, but I'll get better." Katie smiled at him. Again, she didn't believe a word of it.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
The next day Katie ran through her usual routine; wash, dress, quidditch, more quidditch, breakfast, and finally, off to lessons. Transfiguration went along well enough, if you're not counting the fact Katie nearly blew up the toad she was supposed to be turning into a bird. By the end of the lesson her toad now had a long, thin, green beak, and clawed webbed feet. Frankly, it was disturbing.  
  
Finally (much to the toads relief), the lesson was over. Katie headed out the door but was stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Ashford, a word if you please." Katie turned back to the others who shrugged, and told her they'd wait for her outside.  
  
McGonagall shut the door behind them and walked back over to her desk. Katie stood on the other side, waiting nervously. She had a vague suspicion what this might be about.  
  
"I believe yesterday was your first visit to Hogsmeade, Miss Ashford." Katie nodded. Yep, she knew what this was about.  
  
"I think it will also be your last. I will not tolerate you getting into fights and hitting other students-"  
  
"She started it!" cried Katie.  
  
"I don't care who started it! You will not be returning to Hogsmeade, and you will be given two weeks detention, staring tonight at 6:30."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! Frankly, I expected a higher standard of you Miss Ashford. Do not let it happen again." Before Katie could say another word, McGonagall walked over to the door and opened it, allowing four boys to fall in.  
  
"And you four, get off to your next lesson!" Katie walked out with the others, McGonagall closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hogsmeade was boring huh?" asked James. Katie grinned.  
  
"Like I said, she started it." They were watching her eagerly.  
  
"Fine." she sighed, and started explaining what had happened in Hogsmeade as they headed off to Charms.  
  
"Go Katie!" said Sirius, slapping her on the back. "Didn't know you had it in you!"  
  
"Yeah well now I'm stuck with two weeks detention."  
  
"Don't worry about it, McGongall's fine, just nod and smile whenever she starts having a go, she'll shut up in no time." Katie didn't bother asking how he knew that, and instead occupied herself with finding a decent seat in charms.  
  
"Alright class, settle down, settle down!" the newly appointed charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, squeaked from behind his desk.  
  
Katie sat down between Sirius and Remus and took out her wand.  
  
"Today class, we shall be revising cheering charms, please take out your wands. Now, you will be paired up with the person sitting next to you, so please no swapping!" Katie glanced over at Sirius, and pretended to look put out. He laughed.  
  
"Thanks so much!" he whispered.  
  
"Please pay attention!" squeaked Flitwick. "Now, please point your wands at your partner, and on the count of three, cast the cheering charm."  
  
"1...2...3!" Immediately jets of light blue spurted out of their wands, hitting their partners. Katie immediately started laughing, Sirius soon followed suit.  
  
"There now, I see we all remember!" squeaked Flitwick, jumping up on a pile of books to see the class.  
  
"Hey, he's a midget!" gasped Sirius, trying to breathe through laughter.  
  
"No he's not, he's just vertically challenged!" cried Katie, smacking Sirius around the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"I dunno, for being heightist!"  
  
"Heightist?"  
  
"Yeah" Katie pointed at him. "You are heightist, and a Mexican jumping bean." she said, laughing.  
  
Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"You sound drunk!"  
  
"So do you!" They both collapsed into laughter, gradually recovering as the spell wore off.  
  
Katie breathed in deeply, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
"Yeah...Hey Katie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the heck is a Mexican jumping bean?"  
  
"It is a variety of bean, probably from Mexico."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well you learn something new every day." said Sirius, grinning.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
By the end of the day Katie was exhausted, and ended up collapsed on her favorite chair by the fireplace. She had had a hell of a time in Herbology, which involved trying to escape from a vicious vine which had tried to strangle her. Potions was no piece of cake either, apparently it was a great idea of Sirius to put a firecracker in some Slytherins cauldron. Result? The entire class had ended up covered in a thick grey slime, which had taken at least two hours to get out of their hair and robes.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat with her, casually playing a game of wizarding chess, while Katie watched.  
  
Suddenly another sixth year girl, who Katie recognized as Anna, shot through the portrait hall and started leaping around, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand. She was squealing loudly, and it was all Katie could do to stop herself 'accidentally' dropping a book on her head.  
  
Anna's friends bounded over to her and eagerly examined the parchment, soon they were all squealing too. Katie put her hand to her ears as they leapt around the room, showing the parchment to everyone in the common room, resulting in more squealing from the girls. Eventually she came over to where the marauders sat, and showed them the parchment. They groaned.  
  
"What?" Katie snatched the parchment up, read it, and groaned too.  
  
There was a Halloween ball next week. That would mean having to wear those horrible dress robes, putting up with squealing girls all week, not to mention the actual night, and having to find a date.  
  
Anna took the parchment from her and headed off to another group of girls chattering away in the corner.  
  
"Great, another stupid dance." groaned James.  
  
"Oh, please, I know you're dying to ask out Lily to that 'stupid dance'!" James sat up.  
  
"Do you think she'd go with me?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Dunno, how did it go at Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Great!" he then started smiling blissfully again as he explained how well it had gone.  
  
"Well, ask her and find out." Katie pointed over to Lily in the corner. James looked over, and after strengthening his resolve, went over. Remus mumbled something about Joanne and went off too. Even Peter went up to find someone.  
  
"Wow, they're really getting into it." said Sirius, leaning back.  
  
"Yeah, morons. I don't see what's so fun about dressing up like an idiot, and prancing around all night. And you have to get a date as well."  
  
"Who said you needed a date?"  
  
"The laws of nature."  
  
"Oh. You know what'd be easier?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm putting up with a squealing girl all night, and you don't seem to have anyone in mind. So how about we just go together?" Katie thought about this. It would be better with Sirius than some other boy she didn't even know. Maybe they could spike the drinks or something. It could be fun.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Good, glad that's settled."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck." Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Anna's coming over." Sirius sat up, wide eyed and looked behind him.  
  
"Oh, great." he groaned.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Yay, long chapter again! And...Review! I want to know what you think! Don't make me get the Mexican jumping bean on you...grr!! 


	9. The Secret

Chapter 9 - The Secret  
  
Tomorrow was quidditch trials. Katie was nervous to say the least. She had been thinking about it all through lessons that day, and detention after that. She didn't know how she could get so worked up over it. James would be there for one thing, and she had to admit, she was pretty good. Just relax, she told herself. You want that chaser position, you need to relax or you'll drop the quaffle or something. And there's always tonight, she reminded herself. Her spirits rose slightly.  
  
As she entered the Great hall, they thudded back down. She looked at the ceiling to see a dark, foggy night- horrible quidditch conditions. Despite this setback, she was determined to get in some more practice tonight. After dinner she went up to the common room to collect her broomstick.   
  
She was getting worried, but not because of quidditch. Remus was looking awful now, he had had practically no sleep whatsoever from the looks of things, and looked like a small breeze could knock him over. Whenever Katie questioned him about it, he simply shrugged it off, saying he was going to the hospital wing tonight to see what was wrong. That didn't stop Katie worrying though. And the fact that she couldn't find the other marauders anywhere didn't help matters.  
  
As she set off through the castle and out into the grounds she kept thinking about it. Even when she was up in the air she couldn't relax. Bugger, she muttered as she fumbled a loop. She just couldn't concentrate. In an attempt to relax she took off around the grounds, skimming the trees of the forbidden forest, gliding over the lake, anything to try and relax a little.  
  
A few hours later she was still outside, gliding around hopelessly. She was still messing up. Disappointed with herself, she set off back to the castle, determined to practice her brains out tomorrow morning. As she flew back through the deep fog that had settled she heard a strange creaking noise. A second later something heavy thudded into her chest, knocking her off her broom.   
  
She hit the ground heavily, struggling hard to breathe.  
  
"What the hell?" she wondered weakly. She caught a brief glimpse of her broomstick in the distance, eventually landing on the ground far away from her. She struggled up to her feet before something whip like slashed across her face, knocking her over again. With a jolt in her stomach she realized she must have hit into the whomping willow by accident. She grabbed her wand and muttered Lumos, filling the air with an eerie green light, before standing up again. She stepped backwards when she saw the whomping willow before her. It was thrashing around furiously, hitting the ground with a massive branch where Katie had been only moments before.  
  
She ran back, trying to escape from the tree's whip like branches slashing into her. She had almost reached beyond the range of the tree when a branch slashed across the back of her legs, knocking her down. She cried out in pain and turned over on her back to see another huge branch coming down at her, creaking ominously. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the blow to come. But it didn't. She opened one eye and looked up.   
  
The entire tree was frozen stiff, leaves faintly fluttering in the breeze that had picked up. She stood up shakily, but promptly collapsed again. She looked at her right leg. The branch that had hit her had gone in deep, she could now see a faint white bone glistening in blood. She groaned. Now what was she supposed to do? Whatever that branch had hit in her leg meant that now she couldn't walk, and the tree was starting to move again. Yet again, it stopped. What the heck was up with this tree? she wondered.  
  
The next moment the same huge black dog she had seen in Hogsmeade had come bounding over to her, running around her looking, yet again, concerned. She looked at it in amazement, this was the second time it had come to her rescue. Wow, rescued by a dog, where's bloody prince charming when you need him? she thought sarcastically.  
  
The dog suddenly grabbed her robes and pulled her forcefully away from the tree, not stopping until she was well out of the way. She attempted to stand up again, but her leg simply wouldn't support her anymore. The dog sat by her, tongue hanging out, altogether looking pretty stupidly pleased. She put a hand out and stroked it's head.   
  
"My furry rescuer!" she whispered, wondering how on earth the dog had come all the way from Hogsmeade. Probably just a stray after something in the forest. Suddenly the dog jerked it's head around and stood on all fours. When a beautiful stag came into view it quickly backed down, and padded over to it. Katie gazed at it in wonder. She felt like some kind of snow white, attracting all animals in the vicinity. She half expected a Squirrel to come over and sit on her shoulder.   
  
The stag walked over and bowed down on it's two front legs, like a camel when the rider wanted to get on. She looked up at it in surprise, was she supposed to get on? The stag didn't get up again, so she assumed she was. She struggled up on her one good leg and somehow pulled herself up onto it's back. Snow White, Snow Shite she muttered as she almost fell off. The stag suddenly leapt off into the direction of the castle, leaving Katie to press herself down onto it's neck to avoid actually falling off.  
  
A few minutes later the stag suddenly stopped and bowed down again outside the Ancient Oak doors to the castle. She slid off and stumbled, but the black dog was there for her to hold on to. What happened next almost gave her a heart attack. The stag was changing it's shape, until suddenly a scruffy, grinning James Potter stood before her. A moment later the dog under her hand had transformed too, this time into Sirius Black. Just when Katie thought it was over, and rat ran up to her and promptly transformed into Peter.  
  
"Bloody hell." she said faintly, and they laughed quietly. Forgetting about her leg, Katie almost fell over again, but Sirius swiftly put an arm around her, holding her steady.  
  
"When did you..." she asked, pointing at them.  
  
"Become Animagi? Oh, ages ago." James shrugged it off.  
  
"Wow, Lily was right."   
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"You do have an ego the size of Texas." James laughed, stopping abruptly when Peter nudged him.  
  
"Shh, do you want to wake up the whole castle?!" he whispered. Katie looked around in wonder. They were animagi? How come they'd never said anything before? Suddenly she remembered Sirius, as the dog, who had found her in Hogsmeade. So he really was concerned, she thought vaguely.  
  
"Oh." Katie suddenly said in realization.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, James and Peter together.  
  
"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail," she pointed at them in turn. "And Remus must be Moony, but why? And where is he?"  
  
"Here." He had been behind her the whole time. She turned around to face him and gasped. If she thought he looked bad before...He was covered in deep cuts and bruises, and was limping slightly in one leg. He was as pale as paper. Before Katie had a chance to say anything he'd walked over to the doors and pushed them open.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go up, Madame Pompfrey will be wondering where I am." He held the door open as James and Sirius walked in, each supporting Katie on each side. Peter was no where to be seen. As soon as they were inside Remus draped a thin watery material over them. Katie immediately recognized it. It was an invisibility cloak, just like the one her father had. How on earth did they get one?   
  
A few moments later Peter had come running back, Katie's broomstick, thankfully undamaged, in his hand. He squeezed underneath the cloak, nearly pulling it off them.  
  
"This is gonna be tough." muttered Sirius, securing his hold around Katie.  
  
"At least the Hospital wing is only up one floor." whispered Remus.  
  
Katie didn't say anything as they climbed the stairs. She was too busy mulling over all this new information. They were all Animagi. Except Remus, at least, if he was, Katie hadn't seen his form yet. Katie's leg suddenly started hurting painfully. With all the adrenaline from before she hadn't even felt the pain in her leg, but now it bloody hurt. Her robes were stained with blood, which clinged to the wound, making her leg hurt even more as they walked.  
  
Eventually they came to the Hospital wing. Remus stepped out from under the cloak and put his arm around Katie.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go in." he said, walking her through the door.  
  
"We'll wait here, mate." whispered James, as they closed the door behind them.  
  
Madame Pompfrey was standing beside a table, which had various potions on it. It seemed she was expecting him.  
  
"Ah Mr Lupin, come over here and let me have a look." he limped over. "And-" She spotted Katie who was trying not to cry out as Remus carefully walked her over.  
  
"Good grief what happened?" Katie explained to her as Madame Pompfrey looked over at her concerned. When she had finished Madame Pompfrey gestured for her to lay down. Katie did so gratefully.  
  
"Well, we'd better get you sorted." In a matter of minutes she had started to work on Katie's leg, which quickly healed under the large amount of potions she was applying. Soon both Katie and Remus were fine, but Remus still didn't look it. Remus gave Madame Pompfrey a meaningful look and she nodded, quickly leaving the room.  
  
"Katie.." Remus sat down on the bed next to her and sighed. Katie wondered what on earth he was going to say. He certainly didn't look very happy about it.  
  
"Katie I'm...I'm a werewolf." He leaned back so Katie couldn't see his face and grimaced, waiting for the blow. He hoped desperately that she would understand. He hadn't meant to say it like that, but it had just come out. Better that way, he supposed. Otherwise I'd be muttering on for hours, never getting to the point.  
  
"Oh." she said. He sat up, startled.  
  
"Oh? Just Oh?" he had been expecting something slightly more than that.  
  
"Well...I don't know what else to say..I mean-" she looked over at Remus. "What did you expect? Did you think I'd suddenly start hating you?" Remus nodded in spite of himself.  
  
"Well...I don't." She smiled weakly. So he really did have an animagus form, he just couldn't control it. Katie suddenly felt sorry for him. He had expected her to start hating him because of what he was. Sure, It was kind of hard to take in, but what else could she say? As far as she was concerned, Remus was still Remus, he was just a bit...vicious once a month. Hell, so was she! She put an arm around him.  
  
"I don't care if you're a werewolf Rem," she said softly. "You're still you, I mean, it's not like you asked for it. And I'm not going to start hating you. Sure, It's a bit of a shock, but so was finding out you're all animagi! I'll get over it, it's not the end of the world."  
  
Remus smiled at her. She didn't hate him! She was shocked, she'd admitted that, but she still thought of him as him, and not some thoughtless animal. He was so relieved he laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
After a while they went outside and collected the others.  
  
Needless to say, Katie couldn't sleep that night.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot! woooo! 


	10. Dum Dum Dum! Quidditch try outs!

Response to reviews:  
  
Yay, thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed! 30 reviews! does little dance Anyway, thought I'd explain some things that people have commented on..so here we go!  
  
mary harry - Don't worry, he'll be getting a move on soon....hehe  
  
whisperkey - They weren't going to say anything but after they got her out from the whomping willow they needed to transform to take her into the castle. I don't think a huge black dog, a stag, a rat and two other people would fit under an invisibility cloak...unless it was like a tent...anyway! Besides, she probably would have figured it out anyway, same with the werewolf bit.  
  
svfanforlife - You can't stay at Hogwarts all year, only at term and Christmas. As for her only just joining the school, I like to think her parents like her too much to send her away until now...yup...that's my excuse!  
  
Thanks for everyone that reviewed, I almost had a heart attack, yesterday I have 7, today 30!! wooo!!!!!!  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Chapter 10 - Dum Dum Dum! Quidditch try outs!  
  
Katie followed her usual routine like a zombie that morning, not really paying attention to anything around her. Even Peeves trying to drop ink bottles on her head didn't snap her out of it. Only one thing was on her mind. Quidditch try outs. She could barely remember all the events that had happened yesterday, only quidditch. Pretty selfish, she had to admit. But she'd worry about that later.   
  
Gradually the hours went by, and soon the quidditch trials were about to start. Katie hurried off to the quidditch pitch and was shocked to find a grand total of sixteen people ready to try out. Needless to say, this didn't improve her nerves. She waited nervously for the remainders of the Gryffindor quidditch team, trying desperately to remember any tricks or tips that would help her out.  
  
Eventually they appeared from the changing rooms and lined up in front of the people trying out. There were only four there, James was right, the majority had left the previous year. As James walked by he gave her a small wink, hardly noticeable, but she smiled nervously all the same.   
  
"All right everyone." All heads turned to face the captain, James.   
  
"As you've probably noticed there's sixteen of you here, and only three positions that need to be filled, so we'll only be picking the absolute best. The three positions that need to be filled are a beater, and two chasers. We'll be calling you up one by one, and you'll be tested on the position you want, and how well you fly. When we've decided we'll announce it at the end. Do you all get it?" everyone nodded.   
  
"Good. Okay, you first." he pointed at the first person in the line, a very nervous third year. He, and the rest of the team mounted their brooms and set off up towards the appropriate height. The boy apparently was trying out for chaser, as he was now being told to try and put the quaffle through the hoops. Katie paid attention to this, watching the keeper carefully. How they moved was very important to where she should shoot. This particular keeper had a tendency to hover slightly to the left.  
  
Gradually the line dwindled, and before she knew it, James was calling her up. She mounted her broom and flew towards James.  
  
"Okay Katie, Chaser I take it?" she nodded.   
  
"Right, I want you to try and put the quaffle through the hoops as many times as you can in five minutes. Are you ready?"  
  
Katie nodded and took the quaffle from James, flying into position in front of the hoops. The keeper hovered in the middle of the three hoops, with a determined look. James blew a whistle, and Katie prepared to throw the quaffle. She already knew what she was going to do, she'd practised it the entire previous week.  
  
She pulled her right arm back and threw the quaffle towards the bottom left hoop, but just as it left her fingers she caught it quickly with the other hand, and threw it towards the top right hoop instead. The keeper was already too close to the wrong hoop to get up in time. A resounding 'ping' throughout the pitch signalled that she'd scored. Katie breathed a huge sigh of relief as the quaffle was thrown back to her. She could see James grinning out of the corner of her eye, but focused on the hoops.  
  
That was one of her best moves done, and she'd pulled it off pretty well. During the next few nerve wracking minutes Katie scored five more times, having missed one. James called the whistle again and Katie flew over.  
  
"That was good." he said, Katie could tell he was trying not to sound biased. "Now we just need to test your flying, as you can see we've charmed magic rings all the way around the pitch."  
  
Katie turned around and saw about fifty gold hoops positioned all the way around the pitch, some as high as a hundred feet above the ground, and some only one. They were all moving around in large circles. This is going to be hard, she thought.  
  
"You ready?" She nodded again, and as James blew the whistle, sped off towards the first hoop. After the first few hoops Katie soon got the hang of it, simply fly into the centre of where they rotate, and it's easy. She flew quickly around the pitch, each hoop giving a small 'ping' as she flew through them. A few minutes later James had blown the whistle again, signalling that her try out was over. She landed on the ground, breathing deeply. Even she, modest as she was, had to admit she'd done well. Now all she had to do was wish maiming injuries on the rest and she might just get through.  
  
Eventually everyone had tried out, and were on the ground waiting nervously as the team huddled together. Fifteen minutes later they had landed, and were getting ready to announce the new team members. Katie's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she wondered how nobody else could hear it. James stepped forward.  
  
"Based on your try outs we've decided on the next three people for the team. I just want to say you all did great, and we'd be happy to have any of you. However three people showed more skill than the others, and as I call their names out, I want them to step forward." He looked around as if to confirm this with the others, and they all nodded.  
  
"Okay, the next chaser is....Jessica Bishop!" She stepped forward beaming, and took her place next to the keeper. One chaser down, Katie thought, trying to hear over her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
"Second chaser....Katie Ashford!" Katie grinned stupidly and walked forward, not hearing anything else but her heart still hammering. She was so elated she couldn't even hear James calling out the name of the fifth year boy, who had just become beater. She was suddenly brought back to reality by someone slapping her on the back. It was James, and he was grinning just as stupidly as she was.  
  
"That was brilliant Katie!" She laughed in relief and shoved him playfully.  
  
"I'll bet you had something to do with it!"  
  
"Nope, all you." Katie grinned as they walked back to the castle with the rest of the team, the happiest she'd been all year.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
As they walked through into the great hall to grab some lunch, the team was met with a huge cheer from the Gryffindor table, who had apparently been waiting to see who had made it. Katie blushed furiously as she sat down, grinning widely from ear to ear. Sirius, Remus and Peter were all cheering too, causing Katie to go even redder, if that were possible.  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur. People kept congratulating her and the others for making the quidditch team, and she spent most of that day deep in talks with James about quidditch, as they sat outside in the warm sun. Something the other marauders soon got tired of.  
  
"James, if you say the word 'Quidditch' one more time, I'm going to have to shove your broomstick where the sun don't shine." said Sirius, his hands over his ears. James laughed, and proceeded to sing 'QUIDDITCH!!!' in a sing song voice to the point where Sirius came very close to carrying out his threat.  
  
Soon they decided that they'd better head up to the common room, before Sirius drowned James in the lake. Once again, Katie was so deep in conversation with James that she'd forgotten to skip the trick step, and sunk knee deep into it.  
  
"Whoa!" Katie fell forward onto the step in front, holding it tightly to keep her up straight. The others turned around and didn't bother to stop laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's very funny, now help me up!" James and Sirius each took her around the waist, and forcefully pulled her out, still laughing their heads off. Katie shoved James when he hadn't stop laughing as they walked back up the stairs. After a moment or two Katie suddenly realised Sirius still had his arm around her waist, who seemed none the wiser.   
  
"Uh, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can let go of me now." He looked down where his arm was, and promptly removed it, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." Katie laughed at his obvious embarrassment, none the wiser herself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
OK, this was either going to be realllllly long, or two short(ish) chapters. I chose two! So enjoy! 


	11. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 11 - The Halloween Ball  
  
The next week passed along gradually, with nothing of much interest happening. Unless you count the steady increase of girlish squeals along the corridors due to the upcoming Halloween Ball. Apparently only fourth year and above would be able to attend, something which many of the girls were rubbing in to the disappointed third years.  
  
Katie didn't join in with them, in her opinion, a ball was more like an exotic bird display in a zoo. The female birds spending hours preening their feathers in the hope of attracting a male. Most of them without much luck. That's not to say they didn't try though. Everywhere Katie went girls were hunting down boys in packs, in the hopes of terrifying one so much they'd agree just to escape. At least, that's how it seemed to Katie.  
  
Katie hadn't bothered with all this, seeing as she was already going with Sirius, a fact the other girls now seemed to despise her for. But, as much as Katie tried to avoid it, the time soon came for Katie to find some dress robes. She hadn't thought of bringing one with her, nor any other fancy clothes for that matter. She was at a school not a palace, she thought as she knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.  
  
"Come in." Katie entered. Professor McGonagall looked up and frowned slightly.  
  
"I hope you're not in more trouble Miss Ashford?" More trouble? She thought. I've only been in trouble once, honestly.  
  
"Um...no. I was actually going to ask if I could go to Hogsmeade-"  
  
"I really don't think-"  
  
"Please Professor? There's only one more trip before the ball and I really need to find some dress robes, I'll come back straight away, I promise." Katie waited nervously while McGonagall thought about this.  
  
"Only to find a dress robe?"  
  
"Only that." McGonagall sighed.  
  
"I suppose, if it's for the ball, you may go. And needless to say, Miss Ashford, no dentention that night."  
  
"Thanks professor." said Katie, as she headed out the door. She probably should have been pleased, well, she was about no detention. But now came the task of actually getting a dress robe. She had always through them pointless herself, why bother spending loads of money on something you'll only wear about once. But it wasn't as though she had much choice.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Two days, one set of dress robes and a considerably lighter purse later, Katie sat frowning at her new dress robes. They were almost exactly like her school ones, except were a light, silvery blue, and slightly more fancy. She had also bought a simple silver necklace to go with it, but that was about it.  
  
There were two hours left until the ball, and the girl's dormitory was full of so much squealing and screaming that Katie was forced to go down to the common room before she lost her sanity. About half an hour before it was due to start, Katie finally went back upstairs to get dressed, emerging twenty minutes later with the rest of the girls.   
  
They all walked down towards the entrance hall, where everyone would be meeting their friends and dates from other houses (all the boys had been forced to wait in the entrance hall, and in relief, had stayed there).  
  
Katie spotted Sirius waiting with James, Remus and Peter and waved. He spotted her and stood up as she walked over. Katie gave a little twirl.  
  
"Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Fantastic." He grinned, and offered her his hand. "Are you ready to go m'lady?"  
  
"Well of course." she said, putting on a posh english accent. As she turned around to wave back at the others she found James with Lily, much to her surprise, and Remus and Peter each meeting up with their dates. Katie grinned at the look she had just received from a Slytherin girl, and turned back in time to walk into the great hall.  
  
It had been beautifully decorated with orange and black silk banners hanging from the ceiling. Huge pumpkins the size of horses were randomly placed around the hall. Katie felt something on her face and looked up. Leaf shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. After nearly swallowing some of it, Katie quickly faced forward again, and carried on.  
  
There was a band playing on a newly constructed stage, and the four house tables and been replaced by a large amount of smaller ones, each containing empty plates, and goblets. Sirius and Katie headed over to the nearest one as Dumbledore stood up, about to say a speech before the ball officially began. Eventually everyone else had entered, the band had finished their song, and Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Welcome to the first annual Halloween Ball!" everyone clapped. "I hope you will all enjoy yourselves immensely, please help yourselves to refreshments" the plates filled themselves with food, "and have a great time!" everyone clapped again and stood up to walk over to the dance floor. Sirius stood up.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked, bowing and extending a hand.  
  
"Well..." she began, pretending to think about it, but Sirius had already grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat.  
  
"Whoa, okay I'm coming!" they walked over to the dance floor and started dancing, enjoying the music the band were playing. Suddenly Katie caught the eye of the same Slytherin girl who had given her an evil look before, and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hey Sirius."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Follow my lead, you have an admirer." She put her arms around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder. Doing as he was told, he put his arms around her waist, and turned around to face the Slytherin girl. He gave her a small wave and turned back around, grinning. Katie could now see the girl and waved as well, laughing as she stomped off in the other direction.   
  
Katie raised her head and laughed again.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're just a playboy aren't you?" He laughed.  
  
"You bet, you know you like it."  
  
"You wish!" she shoved him playfully a few feet.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"'You know you like it!'" she mocked.  
  
"I know what I _do_ like." he stepped forwards again and put his arms back around her.  
  
"Really? And what's that?" she asked, mistaking his move for messing around again.  
  
"This." Before Katie could react he had brushed his lips gently against hers, and pulled away again. Katie stood shocked for a moment.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" she asked, voice slightly higher than it would have been. She was panicking slightly, why would he do that? This didn't seem to be the reaction he had been expecting. Before he could stop her she had pulled away and was out through the doors, leaving him standing there alone.  
  
Katie couldn't think straight as she walked through the empty corridors. What had that been about? Had he just been messing with her like they had done before because of the Slytherin girl? Yeah, she thought, relieved, that must be it. Why else would he do it, they were just friends after all. He was just messing around. She was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with Sirius.  
  
"Katie?" he asked, obviously wanting an explanation for why she had left. He pulled her over to an empty classroom and they sat down. They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Sirius, you were just messing around before right? I mean, just to show off to that Slytherin girl or whoever. Right?" He looked up at her. She looked like she was on the verge of panic. He sighed mentally.  
  
"Yeah, I was just messing around, to show off. Like you said." he said this as though it were obvious, and she relaxed considerably.   
  
"Oh." she sighed in relief. "Good, because it would have been so weird! We're best friends!" she laughed now that she knew he _had_ just been messing around, and was now starting feeling pretty stupid for walking out. He laughed too, but to anyone else it would have sounded hollow. Katie stood up happily and extended her hand.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? I didn't buy this daft thing for nothing!" she indicated her dress robes as they left the classroom and returned to the ball.  
  
Nobody seemed to have noticed that they had left, and they quickly returned to the dance floor. This time just messing around, nothing else. Katie didn't notice, but Sirius had a much more depressed face when she wasn't looking.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Muahahahaha! You didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? I bet you all hate Katie now, poor girl! 


	12. A midnight visit

Chapter 12 - A midnight visit  
  
Sirius couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking of what had happened at the ball earlier. The way Katie had practically panicked when he had kissed her. The way he had had to reassure her he was only kidding to calm her down again. The horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach the rest of that night, and even now. She only thought of him as a friend, nothing more, and would probably carry on thinking that way unless he did something drastic to change her mind. He couldn't explain it, but this one wasn't like any other girl he had met, and he wasn't about to give her up so easily.  
  
As if he had been subconsciously planning it all night, he sat up straight in bed, got up, and walked over to his robes. He quietly changed so as not to wake the others up, and crept over to James' trunk. He winced when it creaked, but James simply rolled over and carried on sleeping. Sirius sighed in relief and took out James' broomstick. He headed downstairs to the common room, and paused at the bottom of the girl's stairs. He needed to talk to Katie now, and if this was the only way he could get into her dormitory, so be it.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Katie woke up sharply that night, and quickly looked around for what had woken her up. With a start she spotted Sirius hovering a foot away from her bed on James' broomstick.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.  
  
"We need to talk."   
  
"Can't it wait 'till the morning?" she asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"If it could wait would I be here now?" Katie considered this for a moment.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" He smiled faintly.  
  
"Get your broomstick, and change into your robes, we're going for a ride." Katie raised an eyebrow but proceeded to do as he asked, taking care not to bump into anything.   
  
One side table later, Katie was finally dressed (after Sirius had left the room of course), and was hobbling around to her trunk to reach her broomstick. She quietly called Sirius back in, and he flew over to the window. Katie opened it and they both flew out, Katie following Sirius. He went high above the school, and, spotting an appropriate place, landed. Katie followed suit.  
  
He sat down, leaning back on the wall of a stone tower, and gestured for Katie to come and join him. She walked over and put down her broomstick next to his, settling herself next to him against the cold stone. They sat there in silence. Katie patiently waited for him to speak, but unfortunately, she wasn't the most patient person in the world.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me why you brought me up here in the middle of night?" Sirius didn't look over. He had a very concentrated look on his face, as though he were deciding something.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, this time more gently, and a little concerned. He bit his lip and sat up.  
  
"Katie, do you remember earlier today, when I kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah...but it's fine, you don't have to worry about it. I know you were only joking."  
  
"No, it's not fine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because I wasn't." He let this sink in and sat back. If Katie was panicky before, it was nothing to how she felt now.  
  
He wasn't kidding. He hadn't been messing around. He had kissed her because he wanted to, not because of some relationship challenged Slytherin. Katie suddenly felt awful. He had kissed her, and she had acted like it was the end of the world! He must have felt worse than she did now, if it caused him to bring her up to the roof in the middle of the night. But it was so weird! They were best friends, it was so strange for him to suddenly admit that he felt otherwise. But was it? Oh crap, she thought. What do I do now? I can't even make up my mind about one stupid little thing.  
  
She turned around and found Sirius facing determinedly forwards, as though he was trying to stop himself from saying anything and disturbing her. Katie faced forward and leaned back against the stone. If he was giving her some thinking time, she'd better use it.  
  
Suddenly it hit her. The day of the quidditch trials, when she had gotten her leg stuck, he hadn't kept his arm around her by accident. He had meant to. Thinking back, she had always been closer to him than the others, though not at first. Would it really be so weird having him as more than a friend? There was only one way to find out.   
  
She took a deep breath, leaned over, and before she could change her mind, kissed him.   
  
He started a bit when she kissed him, that had been the last thing he had expected. He half thought she would have panicked and flown off back to her dormitory. Katie pulled away an inch and watched him carefully. That hadn't been so bad, in fact, it hadn't been bad at all. It was hard to explain, but it seemed as though that's how it should have been all along.  
  
She smiled and laughed softly at the look on his face.  
  
"Does this mean...?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. Katie nodded, and this time didn't panic when he gently pressed his lips to hers. She soon responded, her heart pounding furiously, and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled into the kiss and put both his arms around her.   
  
They stayed that way for a long time, and only broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much. Katie smiled and settled herself against him, as he stroked a hand through her hair. He kissed her hair lightly, and held her more securely. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating beneath her ear. She smiled. If this was what it would be like, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
**The End.   
**  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Ahh, it's so corny!  
  
Yup, it's over! The first multiple chapter story I've ever written (and first harry potter fic come to that) is over...sigh....ah well! Yeah, I know it's a short chapter to end, but there you are! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I hadn't intended for this to happen, but Sirius was pretty determined to get his girl. I might do a sequel thing later on, maybe about life during Voldemort's take over, or something like that...**to be continued? WHO KNOWS!!!! DUM DUM DUM!! OK, so now I'm just playing around with the bold...so sue me! ah, I'm all emotional....:squeak:**


	13. Important notice

There's now a revised version of this fic which is hopefully a lot better, so please check it out! (just go to my bio to see the other one)


End file.
